Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight- Book 1
by LinkLegends
Summary: Eight dragonets have been chosen to save the kingdom of Pyrrhia from the power of the TwilightWings- before they were even hatched. This new generation takes place one-hundred-years after the war of the three SandWing queens. But as soon as they escape their 'home' under Jade Mountain, they're in serious danger...
1. Chapter 0: An Introduction

Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight

Book 1: The Waterfall of Dreams

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Wings of Fire series, the credit belongs to Tui T. Sutherland (obviously). Also, this is sorta me and my friend's own version of Wings of Fire, as if we were rewriting it, just not as professionally as the actual series is written.

Author's Note: Welcome to the wonderful world of Pyrrhia! I seriously became obsessed with this series, and it is now my second favorite book(s)! I almost like it as much as my friend, who also wrote this book with me. This story started out as an RP, because we were really bored and somebody suggested we do a Wings of Fire RP. But we got so attached to it that we decided to make it into a fanfiction, and started planning ahead and stuff! Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 0: An Introduction

Once upon a time, in the age far after the war of the SandWing queens, another war began when the TwilightWings, an unknown hybrid species of dragon, suddenly appeared, creating their kingdom from the shadows. The War of Twilight began when a SandWing dragonet was killed by a TwilightWing for unknown reasons- a dragonet that was the daughter of the SandWing queen, Mirage. Every tribe was ensued into continuous arguments until the war began. A TwilightWing named Ardel who wanted everything to change, had stumbled across the old prophecy of the 'Dragonets of Destiny', to where the prophecy was relived when the Talons of Peace took action into restoring an age-old plan. The old prophecy goes:

'When twilight falls upon the land,

And shadows cover the sky,

A terrible war will begin,

And your people will die.

But hope is not lost.

For eight dragonets will stand.

Wings of fire and ice, water and darkness,

Wings of rain and mud, magic, and sand.

But beware those of destiny,

For one of you will fall,

And subdue yourself to the evils

Once and for all.

To save a new day and protect the night,

The dragonets are coming... emerging through twilight.'

To be continued in Chapter 1: Arguments! In which you meet the dragonets of destiny, and they argue for a while! Also you meet their guardian, a hostile RainWing (Do those two words even go together…?). Also I'm just gonna upload Chapter 1 along with this chapter, because we're pretty far ahead in the story, so… :3


	2. Chapter 1: Arguments

Wings of Fire: The Fall of Twilight

Book 1: The Waterfall of Dreams

Author's Note: The very beginning of the story! We wrote this, like, three months ago, yet I feel so nostalgic for some reason. Bleh, I guess I'm just too emotional. Anywho, you might get confuzzled by the huge array of characters that will be introduced throughout this series, please avoid getting overwhelmed. :3

Chapter 1: Arguments

Darkmoon was lying down, reading the scrolls that Aerus had stolen from the guardians. Her shiny, black scales were shimmering against the small rays of sunlight that peeked through the tiny pores that dotted the ceiling.

Scarab sat in the corner, staring up at the ceiling with an irritated sigh, "I wish the guardians would give us something to do instead of locking us in a room every time we finish our lessons..." His sandy yellow scales were duller than Darkmoon's, and they didn't sparkle.

"I'm sure there's a reason why we're being locked up." Darkmoon acknowledged without looking up, keeping her eyes focused on the scrolls as Drane spoke up.

"Well, either way, we've got to get out of here. I'm getting sick and tired of being in here, day in and day out, we're here nonstop!" The TwilightWing paced back and forth with her head down low, her expression was angry, and she bared her teeth.

Drane had sleek black scales like Darkmoon, but red, swirling patterns covered her back and wings, curling down her legs, tail, and underbelly. The red scales glowed lightly, and the spiky braces around her forelegs and neck jutted out menacingly. She had been deep in thought as well, but spoke up when she grew interested in the conversation.

"Of course you like it here," Scarab rolled his eyes at Darkmoon, "They let you read as much as you want." His tail flicked back and forth dangerously, and Aerus inched away from him. "Scarab," the SkyWing said, "Remember that your tail is venomous, please..."

Aerus was a tall, slim dragon with blood red scales. His wings were a bit bigger than everyone else's, because he was naturally supposed to be a better flier since he was a SkyWing.

"Oh, please," Darkmoon retaliated as she still kept her eyes focused on the scrolls laid out beneath her, "If it weren't for Aerus, I wouldn't have these scrolls. And they certainly don't know anything about it."

Aerus smiled and sat up proudly when she said his name, "I doubt Tidal will even notice the scrolls are gone. I stole them very cautiously." Scarab rolled his eyes once again, and Drane gave a snort of disbelief while keeping her head down low.

Ocean looked concern. The SeaWing's smooth blue scales were shining the brightest, and the unlit, pale patterns crossing her body and wings matched the tones perfectly. But she was the smallest of the dragonets, and was often accidentally babied by the others.

"I don't think that was a very good idea, Areus." she piped up, worried, "It was nice of you, but you know how Roselina gets when she finds out we did something wrong."

"Wrong?" Aerus said, angrily, "What's wrong is the fact that they're keeping us here! Taking a few scrolls is nothing compared to what they do to us." He lowered his eyes to the floor, "They're the ones that are wrong."

Drizzle patted Ocean on the head, bright yellow streaking across his forest green wings, "No, she's right, Aerus." He sighed and said in a low voice, "Roselina will probably punish all of us for what you did..." Aerus looked away nervously from the gazes of the other dragonets.

"Yeah, so?" Drane shot back, "What are they gonna do? Keep us grounded? Take away the scrolls that we had to steal in order to get? The only thing that we ever do down here is argue and play Ocean's ridiculous games!" She grew angrier and snarls as she remembers how Roselina had treated her the past six years.

Every dragonet shuddered as they each remembered the horrible punishments Roselina would dish out to them.

The wicked RainWing would always use whichever things the dragonets disliked most against them. She would spray Scarab with water, blow fire at Iciris, forbid Ocean from swimming, and other torturous groundings.

Drane could tell Ocean was offended by what she had said. The little SeaWing's eyes were hurt as she crouched against the stone floor and draped Drizzle's wing over her. Since Drizzle was the second smallest dragonet and not much bigger than Ocean, the wing didn't cover her completely.

Like Roselina, Drizzle was a RainWing. Unlike Roselina, Drizzle was actually nice. He was calm and curious, and it usually showed on his scales, which could change color with his emotions or to match his surroundings.

Suddenly, Stone's head peeked over the edge of the wall. The big MudWing had been sitting by the door, daydreaming like he usually did when he was bored.

"Hey guys," he grinned jokingly, "Speaking of the witch herself, Roselina's on her way here." He quickly seated himself beside Aerus just as the large RainWing came barging in, a look of annoyance on her face.

Before speaking, she gave each and every dragonet a suspicious scowl, as if she had heard whatever each of them had said about her. She paused her gaze on Stone, searching for any sign of guilt on his face. Then her eyes trailed towards Drane, who was still pacing, to which Roselina yelled, "Drane! Stop pacing this instance and pay attention! I have something important to say to you all."

Drane hissed at Roselina as she sat, but she then grew silent and glared at her intently as she listened.

"As I was about to say," Roselina peered at the dragonets, a look of 'I can't stand any one of you' written all over her face, "a very important and special guest is coming over, and so we need all of you immature hatchlings to behave!"

"Especially you," Roselina angrily stared down Stone. He was usually causing mischief, usually harmless pranks on the other dragonets. He gave her a wide grin and said, "What? Me? I don't know what you mean." He nodded his head towards Drane, "She's the one you want to worry about."

While Roselina was somewhat distracted with Stone and Drane, Aerus glanced the scrolls that were still lying in front of Darkmoon. If Roselina saw them... they'd all be in deep trouble. He quickly swept the scrolls behind him with his tail. Darkmoon's eyes followed the scrolls as they were moved behind him, but Iciris quickly stomped on the NightWing's tail, to which Darkmoon yelped.

Roselina swung her head towards the three dragonets, and Darkmoon quickly sat down next to Iciris, and tried to give Roselina an innocent smile, but it came out as an uneasy smirk.

"So..." Drizzle said, quickly, as he looked down at his talons to avoid Roselina's glare, "Who's stopping by? That SkyWing that you keep visiting?" Scarab wanted to claw Drizzle; he didn't want Roselina to keep talking, he wanted her to leave.

"If you brats must know..."Roselina closed her eyes as she sat and rested her head on her forearms, "No, it's not Cloudess... wait." Her eyes opened and she raised her head, "How did you know I was visiting a SkyWing? Only me and Tidal know about that!"

"Aerus told us." Drizzle glanced over innocently to Aerus, but when he saw Aerus' anger, his scales turned a deep orange. Roselina's scales, on the other talon, were turning the deepest scarlet the dragonets had ever seen.

Roselina turned towards Aerus slowly and strode over to him, "How ever might have you found out about that?" her voice was calm, but Aerus knew she was about to blow as he shrunk against the wall nervously.

They both heard footsteps approaching, but Roselina didn't even blink. She stared at Aerus dangerously, until the footsteps entered the room, "Um... Roselina?"

It was Tidal. The dragonets' other guardian, Tidal was nicer than Roselina, but still was strict, and not the best guardian ever. He was a SeaWing, just like Ocean, but he was bigger and a couple years older.

"Hey, the Talons of Peace request an audience with you." he frowned.

"Yes, I know that." Roselina nodded.

"They want it now." Tidal glanced wooriedly behind him as more footsteps approached.

"Talons of Peace?" Drizzle whispered to Darkmoon.

"A group of 'peaceful' dragons. That's great and all..." Darkmoon glowered at the dragon that entered, "Except that they're the reason why we're destined to grow in an underground cave."


	3. Chapter 2: A Scream in the Arena

Chapter 2: A Scream in the Arena

Author's Note: Sorry, this entry is a little late… I'm so tired. We're hosting an exchange student from Spain, it's so cool! But he's leaving tomorrow… :P Anywho… my friend (the one that wrote this fanfic with me) has been in camp this past week, so we didn't work on much more of the story. But we're on, like, Chapter 20, so we have a good head start.

"Consider yourself a lucky dragonet," Roselina snarled at Aerus, "But once the Talons are gone, you're going to give me some answers. Got that?" Her voice dissolved into a whisper as she lifted her head and walked to the center of the room, the dragonets sitting in a half-circle around her. She settled on her haunches and narrowed her eyes at the dragon that entered.

It was another SeaWing. His face showed no emotion as his eyes reached each of the dragonets'. Scarab looked away with a huff when he met eyes with the SeaWing.

"Good day," the Talon sighed in a bored manner, still lacking any signs of emotion, "I've been sent to check the progress of your..." he gave Ocean and Drizzle, who now sat beside each other, a weird look, "...dragonets."

Ocean shifted on her haunches nervously, uncomfortable from the looks she's been receiving from the SeaWing. She slid underneath Drizzle's wing again and tried to make herself as invisible as possible.

Drane got up and sat beside Ocean, entwining her tail with hers to comfort her. "It's alright," she whispered, but she fell silent as Roselina glared at her.

Finally, Tidal spoke up, "So, Deepsea, they are all quite special, and we found them exactly where you said they'd be." The other SeaWing, Deepsea, nodded slowly, not seeming too pleased, and Tidal looked towards Roselina for backup.

Roselina sighed, clearly irritated, as she turned her head towards the dragonets and spoke sternly, "Dragonets, head to the sparring arena and show Deepsea what you can do in battle." She motioned for everyone to follow her out of the small room.

A few of the dragonets grunted and groaned as she led them into the arena.

The arena was pretty much a simple, oval room, with three long, wooden benches lining the edges of the room. The floor was dirt, and it usually got kicked up during battles, getting in the dragonets' eyes.

"Everyone, take a seat." Roselina barked, and each dragonet didn't hesitate seating themselves beside each other on the nearest bench, "You know the rules- no killing, no serious injuries, no excessive use of flame breath, and so on, so on. First up..." she looked over to Tidal, as did everyone else.

"Stone," Tidal smirked at the MudWing, "you'll go first." It was made obvious that Tidal had a particular disliking to Stone, probably because of the time that Stone had accidentally burnt the SeaWing's tail.

Stone frowned at the ground and dragged himself to the center of the arena.

"And..." Tidal looked at the other dragonets, "Aerus. You can-" "I want the NightWing to fight Stone." Deepsea interrupted, nodding towards Darkmoon.

Darkmoon froze for a second- she was terrible at combat, and everyone knew it. Darkmoon even began to suspect that Deepsea even knew she was bad at fighting, but he seemed more curious than cruel. 'He probably hasn't seen a NightWing fight.' she thought.

As embarrassing as it was, she had never been able to defeat anyone other than Ocean, who was pretty weak herself. She gulped heavily and stood beside Stone, who glanced at her with a look that clearly said two words, "I'm sorry."

She got into her defensive stance and stared at Stone, examining him nervously, "Good luck." she mouthed silently, knowing full well that she was the one that needed luck. Then she managed to give a small smile.

Stone returned a small smile, but then it disappeared and he nodded solemnly, his set jaw replacing his lopsided grin he usually wore.

Tidal stepped up beside them and said, "Don't worry. As you know, we don't need you killing each other. One of you has to pin the other completely down to finish the match." He bent down and muttered, "Try not to spill any blood on the floor." He then raised his voice, shouting, "Ready, set... GO!"

Stone hopped backwards and Darkmoon watched his every move, waiting for the perfect time to attack. He shot a small spout of fire from his mouth towards her, and she leapt out of the way, unsinged.

Stone nervously glanced at Deepsea. He seemed mildly interested in the battle, and, for some weird reason, Stone felt like he wanted to impress the SeaWing, even if it meant having to hurt his friend a little bit.

He charged at her. She squeaked in surprise as his head hit her left wing. He paused for a second, trying to stop his full speed charge, and Darkmoon took this advantage to jump onto his back.

She held on tight as he shook himself, trying to throw her off. Finally, he gave up trying and was about to slam her against the wall, when he noticed Ocean. She shifted uncomfortably, hoping that these fights would end.

'This is ridiculous.' Stone thought, as he sat down in the middle of the arena stubbornly, 'I'm trying to impress some random SeaWing. I must be out of my mind.'

"Aw," Roselina sneered at Stone, "He thinks that if he stops, then the battle will be done with. Sorry, but you'll just be waiting here all day until you finish this fight."

"What are you doing?" Darkmoon asked. She was still sitting on his back, and her eyes had been clenched as she was awaiting impact, "Throw me off. Neither of us wants to be here all day."

"I'm not hurting you anymore." Stone refused.

"Then let's stage it." Darkmoon used her intelligent voice as she continued, "You throw me off lightly, I let go and land on the ground, and you can pretend to pin me down really hard. No pain included."

Stone was about to refuse again, when he realized that it actually made sense. He pretended to shake wildly, and she instantly threw herself off.

The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion. Every dragonet watched Darkmoon as she tumbled through the air, her claw catching in her wing and ripping a long line in her right wing.

"No!" Stone shouted as she hit the ground. He was about to run to her, but Iciris and Ocean were already at her side. He looked at the other dragons- Drizzle looked horrified, Drane and Areus watched intently, and even Roselina seemed a little more outraged than usual.

Stone gave one last look at Darkmoon before running out of the room.

"Hurry," Iciris called over Aerus, "Help me carry her to the Health Room." He nodded and lifted under Darkmoon's right shoulder, and Iciris grabbed her other shoulder.

Darkmoon whimpered in pain- blood was beginning to seep out of her wing. "We got you." Iciris repeated again and again to the NightWing, "It's okay. We got you."

They reached the health room, which was a small oval cavern lined with shelves containing lotions and vitamins. Iciris grabbed a bottle of lotion marked with a green leaf and immediately applied it to Darkmoon's wing.

The whimpering stopped, as well as the blood. "Wow." Aerus said, "That lotion worked well." "Yeah, and we're running low." Iciris grumbled, shaking the nearly empty bottle before placing it back on the shelf.

"Where's Stone?" Darkmoon whispered weakly.

"I don't know," Iciris shrugged, "He stormed out of the arena. What's with him? He was going psycho during that battle." Aerus sighed, "Well, it looked like he felt kinda guilty."

"We were acting the battle out." Darkmoon managed to say as Iciris bandaged her wound, "It wasn't real. He didn't mean to hurt me at all." Aerus looked surprised, "A fake battle? You staged it?" She nodded.

Drane entered the room, and she groaned, "Roselina's SO angry. Especially at Stone. But she'll probably punish all of us..."

"Where is she?" the two dragonets asked her.

"Talking with Deepsea." Drane muttered, "But I guarantee she'll be on her way here any minute."

She turned as Stone peeked his head into the room and hung his head, "I'm sorry." He looked over to Darkmoon, who looked like she was sleeping. But she whispered, "It's fine. No worries."

"She'll be okay." Iciris glared at Stone, "No thanks to you."

The MudWing looked down at his feet again, wishing the dragonets would stop staring at him like that. Eventually they did stop, and Aerus suddenly said, "Let's escape from this place."

Now everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Drane replied skeptically, "There's no way out of here. If there was, we would've left forever ago."

"What about the guardians?" Ocean piped up. She had been sitting by Darkmoon, stroking her head sadly, "They'll miss us, won't they?"

Iciris snorted, "Yeah, they'll miss punishing us."

Aerus sighed, "I guess you're right. There's no way out anyways..."

"So what about Roselina?" Drane hissed the RainWing's name, "She'll lock us in chains for a week."

"I guess we'll have to deal with it..." Stone whispered.

"No, I'll get her angry at me." Drane stepped forwards, "Then she'll forget about being angry at you guys. It's foolproof."

"Until she remembers what Stone did by looking at Darkmoon." Aerus shook his head, "It's not worth it. You don't have to get yourself in trouble for us. She'll come back here anyways."

"Not if I keep her focus on me." Drane grinned, "Remember when the guardians tried to teach us hunting? And once all the animals went loose, Iciris kept freezing them all instead of attacking them. And then when Roselina kept on telling her to stop, she still went on just to make her mad, and then we missed sparring since Roselina was busy with Iciris."

The dragonets' ears perked up as they heard Roselina enter the hall, snarling out curses. Ocean was petrified, and she tried to remember a time when Roselina cursed so much.

Aerus shrugged, "It could work. But what if she punishes you by making you fight someone like Scarab? Or even Deepsea or Tidal? It's too risky." he repeated as he frowned at the small rays of sun spanning the room.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, "Wait! I know how we can escape!"

"This again?" Iciris muttered as she kept herself busy with Darkmoon's wing.

"See the sunlight? It has to be coming from somewhere." Aerus grew excited as he pointed at the faded sunlight dotting the floor.

"He has a point," Stone nodded thoughtfully, but the other dragonets shook their heads doubtfully. "We shouldn't leave." Ocean frowned.

"Quick." Aerus ordered Drane and Stone, "Look for a window or a skylight or holes in the wall or something." He turned towards the IceWing, "Iciris, keep tending to Darkmoon's wing." Then he grit his teeth and muttered, "I'll try to distract Roselina." He took a small step out of the room.

"Aerus, wait!" Drane stopped him, "I'll deal with her. You don't know her wrath like I do. You can go look for a window while I distract her. Besides," she rolled her eyes, "she's already mad at me every second of my life, sooo..." She paused before running off towards Roselina before another word could be said.

End of Chapter

This one was quite a bit longer than the other entries so far… Ah, it was so hard to decide who would have to spar who, eventually we just picked two random dragonets. Here's how the conversation went:

The Decision of Two 'Proffesional' Writers

Friend: How about we just do Darkmoon versus Stone?

Me: Sure.


	4. Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape

Chapter 3: The Midnight Escape

Author's Note: My friend finally made an account, username 'Drane the Dragoness', so give her some credit. She wrote half the story, writing as all the female characters and helping me out with the geography of Pyrrhia (since I kept forgetting where each kingdom is -_- ) whereas I wrote as every other character and proofread the story. She's going to be visiting for the week, so we'll have lots of time to work on more story. We have some awesome plot twists, as well as the death of a well-loved character that you may or may not favor! :D

Drizzle sat awkwardly in the arena. Ever since Roselina left the room to yell at everyone, the room got quiet. Drizzle scooted closer to Scarab when he saw Deepsea staring at the two of them.

"What're you looking at?" Scarab finally spat at the SeaWing.

"I'm wondering if you all are just as good at fighting as the MudWing was." Deepsea glared at the SandWing.

"Of course I am." Scarab sat up a little taller, "I'm Scarab, the Official Head Leader of the Dragonets of Destiny." Drizzle tried his hardest not to smirk.

Deepsea began to answer when his gaze fell upon Tidal, who was watching the door, listening to the sound of Roselina's screaming get closer and closer.

Suddenly, Drane came running through, pushing and shoving the boys aside as she hopped over the bench, yelling back at Roselina, who stood outraged at the door. "When I get my hands on you..." she growled.

"You'll what?" Drizzle challenged.

"I'll chain you up for a week!" Roselina screamed, charging at the taunting TwilightWing.

"Found it."

Stone pulled out some small boulders, revealing a tunnel just wide enough for a dragonet to squeeze through. Aerus joined the MudWing and examined the tunnel with gleaming eyes as Iciris peered over to get a good look at it herself.

"Great!" Aerus spoke hurriedly, "Let's go!" He pulled himself into the tunnel as Ocean cried, "Wait! What about the others?"

"Darkmoon's resting," Iciris said, "So I'll go and help Drane with Roselina."

"Okay," Stone nodded, "We'll see where the tunnel leads."

Suddenly, they heard Roselina approaching. She was holding Drane by the ear, to which she replied, "Ow! Let go of me you blasted RainWing!" Stone quickly fumbled with the rocks, putting them back in place to Aerus' cry of anger.

"Shh!" Stone shushed, "We'll come back tonight. That's when we'll all escape from this mountain."

Aerus grumbled a small "Okay."

Roselina burst into the room just as Stone placed the last rock in it's spot, "To bed!" she yelled, her scales a deep crimson, "ALL OF YOU!" Nobody hesitated to run out of the room, but Roselina held tight to Drane's ear, "And you." She gave a smug smile, "I have other plans for you and Iciris."

Even though the name of the chapter is "The Midnight Escape", Stone actually woke up at five in the morning. He planned on waking up earlier, but MudWings enjoy there sleep, and Stone was no exception.

Stone immediately woke up Darkmoon. She yawned and winced a little as she sat up, her bandaged wing dangling at her side.

Then Stone woke up Drizzle, to which the RainWing groggily asked, "Hey, where's Drane, Aerus, and Iciris?" Stone held up a talon, signaling for them to be quiet.

Next he woke up Scarab, who snarled at him and said, "Go away!" Stone backed off, annoyed, and muttered, "Suit yourself. You can miss out on finally escaping Roselina's wrath for the last time." Scarab's ears perked up, but he remained laying down.

"Yeah, where's Drane, Aerus, and Iciris?" Darkmoon asked with a whisper, ignoring Scarab.

Ocean, who was a light sleeper, sat up and softly replied, "Drane and Iciris are chained up in the Guardian's Chambers. And..." she looked around in confusion, "I don't know where Aerus is."

"Remember? Aerus is in the tunnel, waiting for us. We'll meet up with him." Stone whispered, and then, remembering Drane and Iciris, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Three moons, why'd they have to get in trouble tonight of all nights? It ruins our escape plan... We'll have to come back for them."

Darkmoon nodded in approval as she followed him to the other side of the room. Iciris was close behind them, but Ocean wasn't listening to their whispered conversation.

The small SeaWing's ears twitched- she had heard something. and it sounded as if someone was standing right behind her. She whirled around, but her gaze met with the open air.

She tried to shrug it off and keep her focus on the dragonets, who were formulating a quiet plan, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Stone glanced behind him, making sure everyone was awake and following him. Ocean was a bit behind, with a far away expression frozen on her face. Scarab was still sitting stubbornly on his bed, but honestly Stone didn't care whether he was coming or not. 'As long as I'll be free at last,' Stone thought, 'I shouldn't worry about anything else.'

The MudWing tiptoed out of the room and across the hall, into the Health Room- more importantly, the room with the hidden tunnel. Stone began to pull rocks out of the hidden hole, and Aerus' muffled voice came out from inside, "Oh, thanks. It took you long enough."

"Stone, I'm starting to think that we shouldn't leave Drane and Iciris he any longer." Darkmoon frowned, "Maybe we should hold off the escape plan for another night when they aren't punished."

"When are Drane and Iciris not in trouble?" Stone muttered, "And, besides, we can't waste another day. What if the guardians somehow find out about this tunnel? It's our only way out, and if it's discovered, we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives, no doubt."

Ocean glanced around the room nervously, "Guys, don't you have the feeling that we're being watched?" She jumped as she felt something brush across her scales.

"It's fine, Ocean," Drizzle said in a soft voice, "You're just hearing things because you're nervous, that's all."

"We're a few seconds from freedom." Stone grinned, not looking away from the heavy boulders that he effortlessly swiped aside. Finally, Aerus was able to swoop out.

"Do you realize how cramped it is in there?" the SkyWing mumbled angrily to Stone as he stretched his wings.

Stone pulled out the last rock, and the room was bathed in a soft orange light. "Wow," Stone breathed, "I guess it's sunrise outside already."

Ocean lit up her scales in excitement. "I guess this is pretty cool," she brightened, beginning to forget about the strange feeling of being followed.

"Drane will not be happy about this..." Darkmoon moved closer to the tunnel, and Ocean added, "Yeah, and what about Scarab? He's not locked up, so shouldn't we bring him along with us, too?"

Stone sighed and said, "Like I've said, we'll come back. It's Scarab's fault he's missing out, and Drane and Iciris knew that it would be a risk to distract Roselina."

"Okay..." Darkmoon and Ocean looked down at their talons. Darkmoon looked up at the tunnel and said, "All set?" Each dragonet's heart swelled with happiness, and everyone wwas anxious to be outside in the warm daylight for the first time.

"Let's go." Stone said eagerly, his eyes glowing.

Stone began to crawl into the hole, but jumped when he heard a scratchy voice. Since he was halfway in the tunnel, when he jumped he hit his head on the low cieling. "Ow..." the MudWing slid out of the tunnel while rubbing his head and turned towards the voice.

It was Scarab.

"Fine. I'm coming too." the SandWing stood in the doorway, "But only because Roselina will be so angry when she finds out that you guys are missing, and I don't want to be the one to answer to her."

"Thought of that all on your own, huh?" Aerus patted his head, and he snarled at him.

Scarab paused and tilted his head, "By the way, did you guys hear something? I think it's been following us..." The dragonets all exchanged worried glances, and then looked towards Ocean.

"See?" Ocean hopped up and down, "I told you that someone was following us! I told you!" Suddenly, the room was wrapped in darkness as the tunnel's light was blocked by some unseen force.

Stone turned back towards the tunnel, "What...?" The hole was getting darker and darker- something was blocking it. He took a few clumsy steps backwards in surprise.

Suddenly, Aerus cried out in surprise and was gone. Disappeared before their eyes.

Drizzle shifted his scales and matched the wall he was up against perfectly, to where he was invisible. Scarab bared his teehth and raised his venomous tail, hissing, "Who's there?"

In reply, a hiss came out of nowhere, and suddenly Ocean was gone as well. The four remaining dragonets sat in awe, dumbfounded. Darkmoon tried to get into a fighting position, but her wing was aching, and the room was small and still pretty crowded, so there was no room for a real battle.

Stone kept his back against the wall as he spoke up nervously, "Is that you, Roselina?" _'It has to be her,_' he thought, _'Who else can disappear besides her and Drizzle?'_

"You wish," a demonic voice cut through the darkness as glowing dark purple eyes with red streaks through the center appeared.

This chapter was rewritten quite a few times… The part when the dragonets escape is always the most exciting! Anyways, this story will be uploaded every Saturday from now on, because for now none of my plans interfere with that day. So check in weekly or I will send Roselina to give you a light scolding! :I

Extras:

Haha, me and Drane are both trying to learn four languages at once!

I'm learning Spanish, Japanese, German, and Portuguese while she's learning Greek, Dutch, Japanese, and Hawaiian. I hope it's not impossible! I want to learn Spanish so I can communicate with my exchange student in his language, I want to learn Japanese because I'm a huge anime geek, I want to learn German because I want to go there someday and the World War II topic really interested me, and I want to learn Portuguese because I like Brazilian samba! But the only one I actually have experience with so far is Japanese… I'm starting to think this idea is really baka… ^_^'


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Oh, wow, I'm so sorry _

It's been a really long time since I've posted, I've been super busy. I'll be gone for the next two weeks, but you can expect Chapter Five sometime this December! ^_^

This chapter is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for its absence. Anywho, Christmas time is so much fun! I especially love the music, it's so happy! Every time the holiday season arrives, I spend most of my free time writing happy songs for a change, cause even though I'm not usually sad, most of the songs I write are sad… :(

Chapter Four: Decisions Discussed Among Friends

Scarab finally began to feel fear creeping into him. He backed out of the room in surprise, "Those eyes! I've never seen anything like them in the Darkmoon's scrolls..."

"That's because you never saw..." the voice changed from demonic to a familiar voice as the dragoness began to reveal herself, "...me in this form."

Everyone gaped at Drane as she appeared. Her scarlet striped were glowing blood red with swirls of dark purple, and her eyes were glowing as well. She chuckled, and an evil smile crept onto her muzzle, enjoying the look of awe that each dragonet gave her.

"Wait, so... You?" Stone finally spoke.

Drane nodded vigorously, and another voice appeared from the doorway, "You guys are sooooo easy to scare!" It was Iciris, striding into the cavern with a grin similar to Drane's.

Scarab was angry about being tricked like that, but he quickly recovered and simply muttered, "I wasn't scared..."

"Yeah, suuuure you weren't afraid, Scarab," Drane playfully shoved him and he snapped at her in annoyance.

"If you were the invisible monster," Drizzle began to reappear, looking somewhat relieved, "Then where's Ocean? And Aerus?"

"After Drane grabbed them, she took them outside. It's pretty nice out there, the sun's just coming out." Iciris explained, as if it all made perfect sense.

"She took them outside that fast?" Drizzle asked skeptically.

"You guys went out?" Stone asked, his head drooping a bit, "I thought I was the one that found out about the tunnel... But I'm guessing that you two already knew about it...?"

"Well, actually..." Drane seemed excited, "I sorta found out that I can teleport short distances. After we got chained up, I was really furious. As I was fuming, I somehow disappeared, and then appeared right next to where I was standing before. So I helped Iciris out of her chains, we saw you guys sneaking out, and so we figured we'd have a little fun."

"Teleport?" Scarab asked, a little envious.

Drane nodded triumphantly, "Yup. I guess it's something that TwilightWings can do."

"The scrolls I've read don't say anything about teleporting," Darkmoon piped up quietly, "But then again, the scrolls don't say all that much about TwilightWings anyways."

"That's so cool!" Drizzle began circling around her in excitement, "You could have more powers, you know! You're like a superhero!"

Drane laughed, but her gaze fell upon the tunnel, which Stone was still standing in front of, "Wait a minute... We've been stuck here for six years dreaming of our escape... And there's been a way out right under our snouts all along?"

Stone raised his head some more proudly, "Yeah, I guess we'd still be stuck in this 'hole-in-a-rock' if it weren't for me!"

"Don't be so sure," Scarab warned with a growl, "I think I hear someone coming. It sounds like it's either Tidal... or Roselina." Stone winced when he heard the RainWing's name.

"Well, let's hurry then!" Drizzle half whispered, half shouted as he stumbled towards the tunnel. Drane gave a low growl towards the doorway, hearing the footsteps too, as she followed the others in the direction of the exit.

Before Stone could pull himself into the tunnel, Roselina appeared, her scales a flaring red. "Too late!" she screamed in outrage at the dragonets, who all stared back at her, some staring in fear and others watching her in anger.

"Run!" Darkmoon yelped to the others.

"There's no time," Stone whispered as Darkmoon, Iciris and Drizzle huddled closer towards him. "Oh, yes there is!" Drane grabbed Scarab and pulled him towards the others, and right when Drane tumbled into the dragonets, they all disappeared from the cavern to Roselina's immense surprise.

Before anything could be registered, the dragonets were outside. For the first time. Ever.

"Whoa," Stone stumbled weakly as Drane let go of him and the others, "So that's what it feels to teleport."

"And this is what it feels like to be outside!" Darkmoon spun around happily in the orange rays of light that were bouncing off the edge of the mountain. The other dragons nodded in agreement. It was really nice to not be secluded into total darkness for once.

Green trees dotted the area surrounding them, and the grass in this area was tall and yellow, whipping around their knees in the wind. Jade Mountain rose above them, looking emerald green in the early sunlight.

Drizzle and Scarab both opened their wings, and for the first time in too long, Scarab was smiling. "Sunlight," the RainWing and SandWing hummed happily in unison.

Aerus gazed around, grinning, but he stopped when he looked at the mountain, and he said, "We can celebrate later, but right now we have to hurry. Roselina and Tidal will be coming soon. Which Kingdom should we head to first?"

The dragonets each began shouting out the places they wanted to see, when Drizzle quietly asked, "Um... shouldn't we focus on stopping the war, like the guardians told us we were meant to do?"

Ocean grew excited, a small, nagging feeling that she tried to hide, but the sunlight, and all the staggering open air, it made her feel more alive than she'd ever been in her life, "Ooh, let's go to the Kingdom of the Sea! Or the Rainforest Kingdom! Or maybe we could go to..."

Drane interupted her thoughts, speaking, "Ocean, calm down! We need to find a safe place first! We can't just wander into a random kingdom and expect to be treated nicely, just because we claim to be the dragonets of destiny. Besides, we probably should focus on the prophecy, like Drizzle said."

"Well, first things first, where are we the closest too?" Aerus asked, and everyone looked expectantly at Darkmoon. Darkmoon immediately went into action.

"Well, we were just under Jade Mountain. I don't know which side of the mountain we came out from, but..." she flapped up to a small oak and soared to the top, seating herself on the highest outstretched branch, before calling down, "It looks like we're in the southern area of the mountain. So our best bet would be to visit the Mud Kingdom."

She sat up there in the tree for a moment longer as the dragonets began speaking among each other excitedly below her. The sky was streaked in a beautiful, bright array of colors across the horizon, and she couldn't help but watch a while longer. It felt so good to be outside of the darkness.

Finally she let herself slide down the slippery bark, her talons brushing against the smooth wood, before landing gracefully in the tall grass, next to Stone, who was saying, "-of the Mud Kingdom? Cause that would be awesome!" He was grinning from ear to ear and began prancing around.

"There's no way you'd be the son of the Queen..." Drane shook her head.

"Why not visit the SandWings instead?" Scarab frowned, "What's so interesting about MudWings anyway? Don't they just roll around in wet dirt all day long while a war rages on outside their Kingdom?"

"The MudWings are just as involved with the war as the SandWings!" Stone objected angrily, finally managing to sit still as he glared at Scarab.

"Stone's right." Darkmoon was suddenly using her matter-of-fact tone once again, "And it isn't fair. The war is between the SandWings and the TwilightWings. Why must other Kingdoms be involved? I believe it is needless killing."

"Well," Drizzle spoke uncertainly, "The SeaWings are afraid of the SandWings and prefer to fight alongside them. And the SkyWings hate the TwilightWings. And the NightWings probably have some intricate plan. And the RainWings probably got bored. And..."

"Can everybody please be quiet for a moment?" Aerus stared out at the fields, "Not that I don't enjoy this lesson in warfare, but if we keep standing out in the open like this, we might as well just fly ourselves back into that awful cave."

"Then let's go. To the Kingdom of Sand." Scarab began walking westwards, but Drane stepped in front of him as Darkmoon stated, "If we visit the SandWings, then we'd have to navigate around the mountain. We'd get caught for sure, plus the Kingdom of Sand is much further away..."

"Well it's too late now," a voice emerged from the tunnel as Tidal pulled himself out, breathing heavily, "Now come on, guys. You aren't safe out here. Every dragon in Pyrrhia wants you dead."

"That's not true!" Ocean shouted at the SeaWing, and then she looked up at Stone and whispered, "Is it true?" Stone shook his head and said to Tidal, "We're not going back there. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing...?" Scarab scoffed, "He's trying to put us back in there? I'd rather be dead than go back to living under that rock."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Scarab!" Iciris spoke up and Drane added, "No way am I ever stepping foot on that mountain again."

"Me niether." Drizzle stepped closer to Scarab nervously.

Everybody began inputting how they felt about the cave, but Ocean sat in silence beside Darkmoon. She didn't want to hurt Tidal's feelings; after all, he and Roselina were stuck under that mountain too, and they probably didn't like it any more than she did.

As if he had read her mind, Tidal interrupted one of Aerus' statements, saying, "We all have to do this, for the sake of Pyrrhia. You think that we're the bad guys, but the Talons only want peace, thus our group name."

"Well then go tell your friends and spread the word." Iciris stepped forwards, "Now that we're free, we can get to saving the land."

"It's not that easy." Tidal sighed impatiently, scratching the dirt with his talons, "You aren't fully ready for combat and compromise. I'm afraid that if you leave, we'll be after you every second. And you really don't want the Talons of Peace as an enemy."

Scarab hissed under his breath, "We weren't already enemies? That's news to me."

Tidal ignored the SandWing and gave the others a pleading look, "Come back. Please. This war doesn't need to go on any longer."

"You're right. This war doesn't need to go on any longer." Drane turned and began walking off. "Wait for me!" Ocean stumbled behind her before calling back to Tidal, "Bye! Sorry for leaving!"

"Again with the apologizing..." Scarab muttered as he also followed the others. "Yay! Let's go to the Mud Kingdom!" Drizzle flapped once and hovered over to the others excitedly.

"Ah, so that's where you're heading off to?" Tidal sat down, growing more relaxed despite watching four of the dragonets slowly walking away, "The Mud Kingdom? What do you plan on doing there?"

"It's none of your business." Iciris replied as she turned to walk away, "We're going to go anywhere that's far away from here. We have to make up for all that time spent trapped away from the rest of the world, thank you for that."

All of the dragonets were further down the road, except for Aerus, who stood facing Tidal with a scowl on his face, "But what about Tidal? Are we just going to pretend he isn't there? As if he weren't a threat to us?

"No, no, that's alright. At least I know where it is you're heading. I'll find Roselina, and we'll assemble the Talons of Peace, so I don't have to try fighting off eight dragonets all by myself. I do hope you dragonets know that you have now made enemies of the Talons."

The Sea Wing turned with a flick of a tail and shot into the sky, swerving around the width of the green mountain. Aerus watched the flying figure scornfully as it faded from view behind the mountain. Then the Skywing turned and flew to catch up to his friends.

And so began the journey of eight dragonets- prophesized to stop a war.

"So," Aerus was walking beside Drane, their shadows playing across the dark green grass as the sun was getting ready to set. They had been walking all day now, through the constant talking of Drizzle and the occasional, "I'm bored..." from Ocean. Though they had walked for so long, they could only just see the tips of the forest in the distance, "Who knew Pyrrhia was really this big?"

"Hm, yeah." Drane didn't feel much like talking- she felt extremely tired from using her powers that morning, and all the walking didn't help.

"What do you think those things were back there?" Drizzle was now sitting on Stone's back because he was tired of walking, "They looked pretty funny!"

"I told you, they were scavengers." Darkmoon reminded him. When they had been walking earlier, they saw three creatures with big eyes and small, scrawny bodies that were only half the size of little Ocean.

"Hm... Drane?" Aerus spoke up to the TwilightWing once more, "Where's the Twilit Kingdom anyway? Is it near the NightWings or something? Cause I didn't see it on the maps..."

"How should I know? I was taken away from my tribe as an egg!" Drane turned around and snapped before picking up her pace, "And now we need to head to the Rainforest Kingdom since big mouth over here decided to tell Tidal where we were originally going!"

Drizzle frowned and stood silent for a moment, and Iciris said, "Cut it out, Drane. We get that your tired, but we don't have to go to the Rainforest Kingdom. It's the closest place to Jade Mountain, so that's where we're going for now."

Drane began grumbling under her breath as she walked faster.

Scarab, who was further ahead, called back, "You guys are way too dramatic. And besides, Iciris, the Sand Kingdom is closer to Jade Mountain than the Rainforest, you probably just don't want to go to the desert!"

"Not true!" Iciris yelled back, "Besides, how interesting could a bunch of sand be?"

"Better than a pile of snow!"

"At least my 'pile of snow' is full of nice and respectful dragons who don't go around starting wars!"

"Oh really?" Scarab stopped walking as the others caught up. He stared Iciris in the eye and replied, "Even so, the IceWings are cowards. They defend their own gates but don't help fight."

"Maybe so they don't go extinct while the rest of the tribes run out and get themselves killed!" Iciris shouted, "Hundreds of dragons die each day because of this stupid war, and nothing's changing!"

"Guys!" Ocean interjected, "Stop fighting, please!"

"And besides, what about your tribe?" Iciris ignored Ocean and turned towards Drane, "They're hiding, right? They've taken themselves off the map, and now they're hiding. What have they done for this war? They're the whole reason this war started, and now they're letting other dragons fight for them!"

"Maybe they're doing what the IceWings are doing. Don't be so quick to judge." Drane growled.

"And what are the IceWings doing...?" Scarab added.

"It's going to be dark in an hour or so." Stone said, before anyone could say anything else, "We should make camp soon."

"Okay! I'll lead they way then." Aerus flapped to the front of the pack and began walking fast, suddenly full of energy.

"Or I can lead, because you'd probably lead us off a cliff or something with your navagational skills." Drane spoke stubbornly as she pushed ahead of him.

"Did you guys see that?" Drizzle gasped. Everyone turned towards him and he shifted uncomfortably, "I thought I saw a dragon fly above us, but I don't see it anymore."

"We're in Pyrrhia, Drizzle. You'll probably see dragons." Drane rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I just heard something!" Ocean perked her ears attentively and began walking towards the nearby grove of trees.

"Wait, Ocean!" Iciris stopped her, "Don't walk away from the group. It's probably just an animal." Aerus pointed a talon akyward and added, "Yup, Drizzle was right. There' three dragons hovering above us. They're just really high up, so they look like birds."

Darkmoon looked up and nodded, "Uh-huh. And look at all those dark clouds coming in! Why didn't I notice those before?" She shook her head, "I guess it's going to rain. We should find some shelter, guys."

"Yeah, let's hurry..." Scarab's eyes widened at the clouds.

"What's wrong, scared of a little rain?" Drane sneered, but she yelped as a drop of rain hit her snout.

"Do you think it's the Talons up there?" Drizzle asked, ignoring the small drops of rain hitting him.

"If it is, then I have a bad feeling about it. Cause those clouds do not look like rain clouds." Darkmoon pointed towards a thick black mist that was slowly seeping towards them.

"Enough talking! Let's go!" Scarab shouted angrily, covering his head with his wings to shield himself from the rain.

Ocean ran out into the open and smiled at the raindrops that fell onto her sapphire scales, "I don't know what this rain stuff is, but it feels really nice!"

Aerus followed the other dragonets' gaze for a moment, then got bored and stretched out his wings, "I need to fly. The open sky is calling me."

"But the rain!" Scarab shivered.

Aerus ignored him and shot into the sky, "Who knows?" he shouted back to them, "Maybe I'll fly to the Sky Kingdom while I'm up here!" He laughed and disappeared into the dark black fog that was already surrounding them.

"We have to stay together!" A loud wind was now blowing, making it hard to hear Iciris' shouts.

Drane became curious and also flew into the sky as she scanned around for anything suspicious. But by now, it was so hard to see through the mist that she started to glide back down to the ground. Suddenly, something sharp like a black icicle flew straight into her wing and she felt herself falling. She gave a roar of agony as she plummeted through the rain.

Aerus jolted when he heard the scream and immediately shot downwards, the rain stinging his face like sharp pebbles. "Drane!" he shout as he saw her lifeless body come into view through the dark clouds, but he couldn't reach her in time.

Drane disappeared in a cluster of trees and the last thing she heard were Aerus' shouts and two pairs of footsteps approaching her as she drifted into unconciousness.

Chapter Four ~ End

Now is when we finally start adding new characters- Twinoe, Pacific, Sparrow, and Hiddenshade! Making characters is hard, especially with my friend/co-writer, who always wants to make her characters aggressive (thus Drane)… It took a lot of convincing to make Ocean a character.

Btw, Scarab, Iciris, and Drane are real jerks in this chapter :D

They aren't usually jerks (Well, Scarab kinda is), but… every character has their bad days! :3

And I'll be making 'Character Interviews' every three chapters from now on, where I (Your Awesome Host), will be interviewing your favorite characters! YOU can choose who will be the first to be interviewed, just comment your favorite character ^_^

The next chapter contains action, adventure, and mystery, and the said new characters, so be ready!


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight in the Mist

Author's Note:

You can thank the cowriter, she sorta forced me to post this chapter X3

Anywho, Happy New Year! It takes me forever to write 2015 instead of 2014, and once I _am _used to it, it's the next year already.

Also, coffee! Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffee! You know what keeps me editing this story late at night, early in the morning, and every other time of day? COFFEE! You gotta love it! I love it! Seriously, I love it! Two cups a day is what I always say! I don't care if I won't get taller, I need my coffee.

Also, Moon Rising! Great book, almost finished… Hate the idea of reading minds :D

I pity you, Moonwatcher… ;o;

Chapter Five: Twilight in the Mist

Aerus landed softly beside the others and lowered his head woefully, "I searched the sky and the ground. Drane's gone."

Scarab gave a dry laugh, "I'm not surprised. She probably left us to search for the Twilight Kingdom." "But I heard her scream!" Aerus glared at the SandWing, "I saw her falling, and I checked exactly where she should have landed. She's not there! I think someone took her."

"I agree, we should probably try to find her." Darkmoon still sounded nervous about the dark fog that was wrapped around them, getting darker still, "It'll be impossible for Aerus to find her alone in this thick mist."

The rain was already clearing up, and the whipping winds have died down, but the mysterious dark vapors were only thickening, to where it was extremely difficult to see very far. Darkmoon worried that soon she wouldn't even be able to see her friends anymore.

"You guys worry too much." Scarab yawned and stretched out his forelegs, "Let's just go to sleep. We can't do any traveling while this fog's around anyways."

"Get up, Scarab." Iciris frowned, "How can you sleep when Drane is missing?" She began walking in the direction in which she last heard Drane's cries.

"Where are you going?" Darkmoon called out.

"What else would I be doing?" Iciris continued walking, already disappearing in the inky blackness, "I'm going to find my friend while you guys sit and argue." The clouds enveloped her as she vanished from sight.

Ocean pulled herself closer to Darkmoon, "I'm scared..."

Darkmoon patted the little SeaWing's head and muttered, "Don't worry, fog usually doesn't last long. It'll clear up any moment."

Aerus sighed, "I'll look over here." He began trekking in the opposite direction, calling Drane's name, as Scarab curled up into a ball and yawned again.

"Thanks for your help, Scarab. We really appreciate it." Darkmoon mumbled as she walked off into a different direction, "Drizzle, are you coming with?"

"Yay! This is so cool!" Drizzle jumped off of Stone's back and grinned in excitement, "Sure!" But before he could join Darkmoon, Stone put a talon in front of him, "Guys! Shouldn't we stick together? Whatever took Drane might want us too... So the logical thing to do is split up?"

Stone looked at Darkmoon to see if she agreed, but she shook her head, "Like I said, this fog should- no, will be gone in a minute or two. I can tell. We won't wander to far. But we need to find Drane. She wouldn't leave us if one of us were taken." And with that she began walking away.

"Drizzle?" Stone looked at the small RainWing, who was smiling with his eyes closed and his head raised, "Ah... this mist feels good. But it's not like the mist that comes up from the mountain. This is a weird mist... It feels... shadowy. Like, magical-y."

"What? Magical...y?" Stone shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about, Drizzle, but Darkmoon probably knows what she's talking about if anyone does. You can go with Ocean to the west to look for Drane. Keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Huh?" Drizzle asked, clearly distracted by the fog, "Yeah, okay."

"Well that's smart." Scarab's loud voice filled the air, "Send the two youngest dragonets of the group alone. Great idea, Stone."

"We can handle ourselves, Scarab!" Ocean tried to look taller.

Ocean was the youngest dragonet, 13 human years of age. Drizzle is also 13, but a few months older. Stone was the third youngest, at 14 years, Darkmoon is also 14, and Aerus is 15. Drane was the third oldest, 15 years old, Scarab was the second, also fifteen, and Iciris is the oldest, 16 years old.

"Just because I'm younger doesn't make me any less greater." Ocean added matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Scarab laid his head back down.

"Scarab, me and you can fly to get a better view." Stone suggested.

"In the rain? Sorry, but no. Drane's fine, alright? Now leave me alone."

"Hmph, come on Drizzle, let's go." Ocean stomped away, her paws squelching in the mud as she tromped off into the fog. "Eh? Oh, sure!" Drizzle snapped out of his trance and hopped happily after Ocean.

Stone gave one last look at Scarab before shooting into the dark clouds.

"Finally," Scarab gave a breath of relief, "I'm so tired... Peace and quiet."

But he immediately sat up in surprise as an ear-piercing scream was heard not too far off. He couldn't tell if it was Darkmoon or Iciris, but he jumped again as a small figure came pouncing out of the shadows.

It was Ocean again, and she looked scared, "Scarab! Get up! Please!" She jumped around frantically, "Come on, Iciris! Drizzle! Come back here!" She called up to the skies, "Stone! Come back down! It's not safe to be out alone! Didja hear that scream? Darkmoon! Somebody, please!"

"Ocean! Ocean, calm down already!" Scarab groaned, "Darkmoon was probably just scared by a tree that emerged from the smoke. No dragon even knows who we are, and we aren't on any territory yet, so cut it out! The mist should go away soon!"

"But... but Drizzle said that this mist is different! You guys said it would clear up fast, but when? It's only getting worse! We need to get back together before everything becomes pitch black!" Ocean was speaking fast, and her voice was even higher than usual.

"That's not gonna happen." Scarab stood up, "I guess we can look for them..."

"Ocean?" Drizzle had been daydreaming when he suddenly heard the scream.

He whirled around, but he couldn't see Ocean. "Ocean! Where are you?" he reached around for her in the darkness, but nothing could be found. Not that he could see very far...

"Ah! This fog is miserable! I can't see a thing!" Drizzle noticed that his scales were now a sickly green, "Ocean! Where'd you go? I... agh... I'm not feeling so well..."

"Drizzle!" Ocean's voice echoed off the clouds of shadow, "Come on! Follow my voice! Somebody else is coming for us! I just know it!"

"Whoa..."

Aerus looked down at the large footprints imprinted into the dirt. One of the pairs were smaller, unmistakably Drane's, and the prints were spread closer together, as if she were being dragged by her assailants.

"I've got to tell the others," he tried backtracking to the place where the others had been, but couldn't even remember where he had come from. "Darn this fog..." he muttered angrily and the blackness swirled around him, the wind picking up.

"Scarab! Ocean! Darkmoon, Drizzle, where are you?"

Aerus sat down in annoyance, "Where are they? This is so frustrating." He looked up when he heard a soft rustling noise. He saw something move past him quickly, but when he stood up in alarm, it was gone.

"Who's there?" Aerus called out, "What do you want with us?"

There was no reply.

"Ow!" Stone slammed into a tree branch for the fourth time, "I can't fly in this fog. I need to land..." He gently hit the ground and looked around.

He noticed a small, dark, blurry shape in the distance. "Darkmoon!" Stone called out to the figure, "That's you, isn't it?"

"Stone! Don't come any-!" her voice was cut off sharply.

"Darkmoon!" Stone ran to her and saw that she was tied up, with ropes bound tightly around her limbs and muzzle. Another larger figure appeared from behind her, his face hidden in the fog.

"So you're the one that took Drane." Stone growled, "...who are you? Are you with the Talons of Peace or something? Here to bring us back?"

The mysterious dragon gave a demonic growl, but made no move to reveal himself from the shadows. It stalked around the two dragonets as Darkmoon's muffles grew louder, trying to warn the MudWing.

Stone growled back, ready for battle. "The way you growled... Only Drane growls that way. You must be a TwilightWing." He gave a small laugh, trying to look braver than he felt, "Never fought one of those."

"And you never will." A brute voice sounded right behind Stone as it pounced on his back, clenching his muzzle shut with it's claws as the other figure dragged Darkmoon's terrified form away from the two fighting dragons.

After a few seconds of struggling, that felt more like hours, the assailant knocked Stone out with a hard whack on his head from it's tailblade.

"Um, Stone, is that you?" Drizzle's voice grew weak as he heard Stone's roar nearby. He saw the shape of a dragon dragging off another dragon, and was about to call out again, but thought better of it and instead shifted his scales to match the color of the swirling darkness.

Ocean's voice was hoarse from calling out so much.

She was shaking from the cold, but also from fear, as she hoped her friends were okay. Two roars now, and it could be anyone. Her friends could already be gone.

Suddenly, a dragoness jumped out of the shadows, and Ocean screamed in surprise. Scarab immediately lept to his feet and hissed at his opponent. He swung his tail in the dragoness' direction. It missed as the dragon jerked her head out of the way just in time.

Scarab paused, waiting for the dragon to try and attack, and it was silent for a moment, with heavy breathing being the only thing heard, until the dragoness spoke, "Well, Scarab? Are you gonna try and attack me, or try to stand there and look threatening?"

"Iciris?" Scarab muttered, keeping his poisonous tailblade near his opponent's neck.

"Yeah, it's me, what other IceWing would be out here?"

"Iciris!" Ocean quickly ran to her friend, relieved.

Scarab sighed, irritated, as he lowered his tail, "If you haven't noticed, this fog's pretty thick, so it was hard to tell."

"There you are! It's about time!" Aerus' voice emerged as he appeared beside Iciris, "I think the other four dragonets have been kidnapped."

"I heard Stone roar," Scarab grumbled, "But I don't know about Drizzle or Darkmoon..."

"The scream was definetely Darkmoon's." Iciris tried to push down a pained expression as she thought of the young NightWing. As the oldest, she felt like it was her responsibiliy to look after the others, and now Drane and possibly three others of her friends were gone.

"And Drizzle told me that the fog wasn't natural. I mean, I don't know much about mist besides what I've read back at Jade Mountain, but I don't remember reading that it could be pitch black like this." Ocean added.

"Well, great." Aerus muttered, "Either way, we'll have to go and find them. for all we know, they could be anywhere in Pyrrhia..."

Drizzle was now so close to the three figures that he was able to catch pieces of their conversation.

"-and the MudWing?" one of the dragons was saying.

"He's been taken care of. Put up a fight though." the other dragon replied, rubbing his shoulder. Drizzle looked closer and saw two large TwilightWings- and a familiar NightWing tied up between them.

"Why did you send him off with her? We don't need any MudWings, it's the TwilightWing we were looking for!" the first dragon raised her voice, clearly agitated.

"I panicked, alright? As long as we have Drane, they'll be pleased."

Drizzle was now so close that he was practically standing next to them. He looked down at Darkmoon's forlorn face. She looked so helpless, he wished he could just reveal himself to her, just to show he wasn't alone. But what could he do against two big TwilightWings? He couldn't risk being discovered.

Drizzle also noticed another NightWing further back, hiding behind a bush with his head poking out. He seemed to be watching the arguing TwilightWings in interest.

Drizzle tried to ignore the watching dragon as he tapped Darkmoon lightly, hoping she would notice that it was him. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes a little more, looking right in his direction. He hoped that meant she knew he was there, but that was unlikely.

Drizzle took a small step to try to maneuver around her and get to the knots which bound her, but he froze as one of the TwilightWings mumbled, "Did you hear that?"

"We're near a rainforest. It's probably an animal or something." the other dragon shrugged it off. Just as this was said, the Drizzle noticed that the fog was finally clearing- in fact, it was gone in five seconds. Drizzle looked around in astonishment, as did the two other dragons, and he noticed the hiding NightWing again. Drizzle thought the Nightwing was smirking at him before he disappeared behind the tree. Literally, disappeared. At least, that what it looked like.

But Drizzle quickly snapped out of it and focused on untying Darkmoon, "Hurry," he whispered in her ear, "while the guards are surprised."

She nodded slowly as the ropes fell of her. Luckily, night was arriving, so it was just dark enough for her to slide through the shadows into the nearby shrubbery.

Drizzle also followed her, shifting his scales to match the now visible ground.

"Wow, that weird fog cleared up really quick. Good... It was irritating not being able to see anything; made the job a lot harder." the first TwilightWing shook her head before turning towards where Darkmoon was- which was now just a pile of ropes.

Darkmoon heard angry roars split the air behind her as she ran through the grove of trees, smiling to herself, and Drizzle appeared, running beside her and grinning happily, "Heh, I saved you!"

"Not yet." a dragon with swirling red and black scales materialized in front of Darkmoon, and she screamed, trying to stop moving, but she ran into the TwilightWing, who grabbed her and shouted, "You aren't getting away! We can't have any witnesses!"

"I'll get the other one. Pesky RainWing!" Drizzle heard the second one's voice nearby him, but he couldn't see where it was. The RainWing sucked in a deep breath and thought, 'Here goes...'

He turned towards where he had heard the voice, opened his muzzle, and shot a stream of black liquid from his mouth. The drops splattered on the air, and a screaming TwilightWing became visible. He clutched his melting scales and fell to the ground, rolling in the dirt in agony.

"Hey! Voke! What did you do to him, you stupid RainWing?" the other TwilightWing the held Darkmoon screamed as she stepped away, let go of the NightWing, and quickly teleported away.

Darkmoon immediately began running as soon as she was free. She didn't even know where she was going- she was just afraid. Those dragons would have killed her... She could have died if it weren't for Drizzle! Is this what the real world is like? Full of bloodthirsty dragons who kill dragonets for no reason?

"But there is a reason..." Darkmoon spoke to herself between heavy gasps, "We're the dragonets of destiny... But how could anyone-?"

She yelped as she bumped into a dragon, which stumbled backwards and uttered, "Wha-?" He turned around and his eyes widened, "Darkmoon?"

"Aerus!" she almost laughed in relief as she saw her friends staring back at her. Everyone was there except for Drane, Stone, and-

"Drizzle!" Darkmoon exclaimed, "I left Drizzle back there! One of the TwilightWing soldiers got away! What if she took Drizzle? He saved me, we have to go back and get him!"

She turned around, ready to run some more, but she saw Drizzle standing there, still wearing that goofy grin, "Did you see that? I poisoned that soldier!"

"Drizzle, watch out!" Iciris shouted, "Behind you!"

"What?" Drizzle turned and saw a grinning TwilightWing, her talons readied at his throat. "Die!" she snarled, as she raised her claw to strike, but all of a sudden she was thrown off of him.

Drizzle sat up in surprise and saw the NightWing from before, pinning down the TwilightWing.

"Hey, little RainWing!" the Nightwing sounded about his age, "You can go now! I believe your TwilightWing and MudWing friends were taken to the SeaWing palace."

Chapter Five: End

So there you go. Be grateful that I have blessed the world of WoF fanfic with this beauty right here :3

In the next chapter, something happens! I don't exactly remember what… Oh yeah! They go to the SeaWing Palace for some reason! Be prepared, all you SeaWing fanatics! Wait, are there any SeaWing fanatics? I've met WAY TOO MANY people who favour RainWings, NightWings, and SandWings, but I don't often meet people who go, "WOAH! OMGUH I LOVE MUDWINGS THEY MAH FAVE!", or "Yeah, SkyWings are totally bae", or "Go IceWings… yaaaayy."

What's your favorite tribe? Comment and you'll win a free marshmallow with every purchase!


End file.
